


Тренер на замену

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: повседневность, слабые попытки в юморРейтинг: PG-13 за матПредупреждения: нецензурная лексикаКраткое содержание: болезнь Якова спутала им все планы подготовки к новому сезону. Помощь пришла откуда не ждали.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Тренер на замену

Назвать гипертонический криз, случившийся у Фельцмана прямо посреди тренировки и перечеркнувший все планы подготовки группы к новому сезону, неприятностью мог только Попович. И это было преуменьшением века. Неулыбчивый лечащий врач безжалостно сообщил примчавшимся вслед за «Скорой» в больницу подопечным, что криз был осложнённый, что у Якова серьёзно подорвано здоровье и нагрузки, связанные с повышением давления, ему в ближайшие месяцы строжайше запрещены. То есть никакой тренерской работы, стрессов и перелётов. Покой, диета, небольшие физические нагрузки и лечение застарелой гипертензии.  
— Но как же мы? И подготовка к сезону? — осмелился высказать общий вопрос Плисецкий.  
Невысокий, склонный к полноте мужчина сурово нахмурился.  
— Молодой человек, если вы желаете своему тренеру инфаркта или смерти, вы не стесняйтесь, скажите ему об этом. А мне позвольте делать свою работу.  
Юра пробурчал, что ничего такого в виду, вообще-то, не имел. Вот только проблемы это всё равно никак не решало. На дворе, несмотря на конец мая, царили больше подходящие осени холод и хмарь. Они рассчитывали заняться программами на следующей неделе, даже музыку ещё не подбирали. А теперь Фельцману запретили работать на неопределённый срок. И нужно было срочно решать вопрос с тренировками и в первую очередь понять, кто заменит Якова на время болезни. Со старшими всё было ясно. Виктор и Георгий могли тренироваться и без непосредственного участия Фельцмана, оттачивая уже готовые программы прошлых сезонов. Мила легко сходилась с людьми и по протекции Якова могла готовиться у любого из тренеров Клуба Чемпионов с его подопечными. И только Юра решительно противился тренировкам неизвестно у кого и не мог позволить себе повторения старых программ. Он из них вырос, слишком сильно — и морально, и физически. Да и для олимпийского сезона хотелось чего-то запоминающегося и сложного. Даже Фельцман с этим согласился, после нескольких недель уговоров и скандалов. А теперь все полетело к чертям.  
— Не хочешь с чужими, так пусть тебе поможет Витя. — Яков выглядел непривычно в домашней одежде, сидя на заправленной больничной койке. — Ты же его на взрослый дебют так жаждал в тренеры. Так вот тебе отличная возможность с ним поработать.  
— Да ни за что! — Возмутился Плисецкий. — Пусть свинью свою тренирует, мне одного раза хватило. У этого мудилы семь пятниц на неделе. Много я у него накатаю, как думаете? Поставит какую-нибудь хуйню — и пролечу я мимо Игр со свистом.  
Фельцман тяжело вздохнул.  
— Во-первых, не выражайся, Плисецкий. Во-вторых, Виктор проявил себя как неплохой тренер. С Кацуки у него всё отлично получилось, с учётом предыдущих его достижений.  
— Да они с Кацуки трахаются, конечно, у них полное взаимопонимание! Мне с ним что — тоже спать?!  
— Тихо! — Рявкнул Фельцман. Юра вздрогнул и виновато потупился, когда Яков прижал ладонь к груди. — Прекрати истерику. Не хочешь работать с Никифоровым, тогда пусть тебя потренирует Георгий.  
— А он сможет? — предложение остудило злость, словно ведро ледяной воды.  
Кандидатура Поповича казалась как минимум странной. Но он, по крайней мере, никогда не бесил, в отличие от Виктора.  
— Он из вас, балбесов, единственный меня слушает. Опыта тренерской работы у него правда нет, но с тобой, надеюсь, справится. Не первый год знакомы, всё-таки. К тому же это временно. Я ему помогу, если нужно. От советов с меня не убудет. Больше мне тебе предложить некого, думай сам. Только я бы на твоём месте с решением не тянул.  
Плисецкий задумался. Нет, Гоша всегда был куда спокойнее Никифорова и не лез навязывать дружбу, как Мила. Да и от них держался как-то особняком. Но стиль его собственных программ был таким, что даже Бабичева порой ржала до слёз. Впрочем, при отсутствии выбора Попович был не худшим из вариантов. Лучше чёрные тени и страдания на льду, чем ебанутые идеи Никифорова и необходимость отбивать его внимание у Кацудона. Или вообще хуй пойми кто, каким бы чудесным тренером тот ни был.  
— Хер с ним, пусть будет Гошан.  
Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Попович не заставит его катать что-то похуже «Агапе» или его собственных программ про Аньку и разбитое сердце. Такого он точно не выдержит и сбежит к Отабеку в Казахстан, от психов подальше. У Алтына вроде адекватный тренер, может, и на Юру согласится?  
***  
Весть о болезни Фельцмана разнеслась по миру со скоростью света. Яков опубликовал официальное заявление об отпуске и о временном переходе Бабичевой и Плисецкого под начало других тренеров. Имена, конечно, тоже упоминались. Юра пытался подавить нервозность при словосочетании: «Тренер Юрия Плисецкого Георгий Попович», но удавалось пока с трудом. Гоша несколько дней торчал в больнице у Фельцмана, первую полноценную тренировку они запланировали на следующий понедельник, а пока он катал программы прошлого сезона, чтобы совсем уж не раскиснуть от вынужденного перерыва. И каково же было изумление, когда ему позвонил Никифоров.  
— Юрочка, Яков что, не предложил тебе мою кандидатуру как тренера? — в голосе Виктора было столько возмущения, что стало смешно. То бегать за ним приходилось, в Японию лететь, устраивать скандалы и участвовать в дебильных соревнованиях, чтобы добиться от него постановки программы. То, стоило отказаться от его кандидатуры, — и вот уже больное самолюбие Никифорова уязвлено так сильно, что он требует объяснений. Хорошо, что Юра отказался. Гоша хоть истерики только на льду устраивает.  
-А даже если и предлагал. Нахуй ты мне не нужен, Витя. Я тебе был не нужен, а теперь ты мне. У тебя Кацудон есть, на нём и оттачивай свои навыки тренера. Пригодятся, когда станешь старым, немощным и лысым.  
— Что, так хочется кататься в чёрных тенях и изображать трагедии? — Никифоров бил по больному. И знал ведь об этом, мудила.  
— Это не тебе решать, Никифоров. Если Гоша скажет кататься при макияже — буду кататься. Зато он точно не съебётся в самый неподходящий момент за великой любовью на край света, забыв о данном обещании.  
— Юрочка, тебе пора бы повзрослеть и прекратить вспоминать старые обиды.  
Обиженный здесь был только один. Плисецкий отчётливо понимал: Виктор вообще позвонил ему только потому, что впервые, пожалуй, за его карьеру ему предпочли Поповича. Гоша с юниорских времён не мог его превзойти, а теперь вот обошёл, пусть и в качестве тренера.  
— Подумай хорошенько, чего ты хочешь. Георгий не приведёт тебя к победе, а я могу.  
— Ну да, конечно. Кацудона своего приведи сперва. Он ни одного золота не взял, а ты уже мнишь себя расчудесным тренером, — ответа Виктора он дожидаться не стал.  
Уверенности в том, что поступает правильно, выбрав Георгия, у него не было. Виктор всё-таки был многократным мировым чемпионом. И имел хоть какой-то опыт тренера. Но упрямство и застарелая обида не позволяли уступить его уговорам. Стоило хотя бы попробовать поработать с Поповичем, прежде чем начинать рвать на себе волосы от ужаса и проситься к Вите.  
Юра ещё не знал, что на результаты их сотрудничества с Гошей уже начали делать ставки.

*****  
— Юрец, а у тебя вообще были идеи на новый сезон?  
Тяжело было сгладить первую неловкость на тренировке, когда они вроде бы привычно шнуровали ботинки, сидя рядом на скамейке, но словно разделённые невидимой стеной. Попович уже не был товарищем по тренировочной группе. С этого дня он был тренером, пусть и временным. И больше всего Юра боялся, что Георгий, как Виктор когда-то, с высоты своего опыта заявит, что ни хрена Юра в этой жизни не понимает и всё, что он катал, — полный отстой. В олимпийский сезон этого хотелось ещё меньше, чем в дебютный.  
— Нет. Ничего не успели обдумать. Если только Яков что-то набросал.  
— Он-то набросал, — Гоша выпрямился. — Только техническая схема программы — это одно. Что ты лутц и флип на тренировках освоил — это отлично, но нужно думать над тем, под какую музыку и как ты всё это будешь исполнять.  
— Я в музыке не очень, — дёрнул плечом Плисецкий. — Мне Яков всегда выбирал. Ну, или Лилия. Или Витька, Агапе это сраное, — он скривился.  
Георгий понимающе кивнул.  
— А самому разве не хотелось? Я видел показательную программу в твоём первом Финале, на неё же ты музыку сам выбрал? — Юра кивнул. История была известна всем, отпираться не было смысла. — Можем сделать так: я подберу несколько вариантов, и ты сам решишь, в чём будешь себя комфортнее чувствовать. Ну а потом уже подгоним программы окончательно под музыку.  
Плисецкий неопределённо пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать совсем уж явно своего облегчения. Что ж, по крайней мере, Гоша явно не собирался вести себя как всезнающий и многоопытный засранец. Но предложение всё-таки привело в замешательство. Яков никогда не делал подобного. И после показательной в Барселоне Фельцман с Лилией оторвались на нём от души. Внезапно вспомнилось, что тени там тоже были. Юра долго матерился, пока красился. Зато этого уж точно никто не забудет. Но сейчас можно было рискнуть повторить тот опыт, раз уж Якова на горизонте пока не маячило, а в случае чего можно было свалить всё на Поповича. К тому же Гоша предлагал не что-то определённое, оставляя право выбора за ним. С этим можно было жить.  
— Давай. Только ты это… ну, не очень как себе подбирай, лады? И давай обойдёмся без той херни, под которую все, кому не лень катаются.  
Попович добродушно усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Договорились. Ну что, пойдём? Покажу, что примерно Яков набросал тебе на сезон.  
Юра кивнул в ответ.  
За две недели вынужденного перерыва в активных тренировках он успел почитать обсуждения в сети. Слышал краем уха и разговоры, как Георгию сочувствовали, что ему выпала нелёгкая доля работать с Плисецким. А Гоша вот так же улыбался в ответ и говорил, что время покажет. Были и те, кто ехидно высмеивал саму идею их сотрудничества, предлагал Юре заранее пополнить запасы теней и учиться плакать во время выполнения программы, чтобы на выступлениях выглядеть естественно. Таких советчиков Юра сразу посылал нахуй без зазрения совести. Особенно Виктора и Джей-Джея, который просто не смог промолчать.  
****  
С Поповичем, вопреки всеобщим прогнозам, оказалось удивительно просто сработаться. Совсем без конфликтов, впрочем, не обошлось. Юра, привыкший к одной системе тренировок, новую встречал с криками и матами. Гоша в ответ, не повышая голоса, в пух и прах размазывал неудачные выезды, слишком пустые шаги, затянутые переходы, и это задевало куда больше, чем вопли Якова. Но вместе с тем, нельзя было не признать, что Георгий высказывается строго по делу, а не из вредности. И обижаться на него всерьёз не получалось. Как на Лилию, с которой он в своё время долго воевал попусту, пока не понял, что спорит из чистой вредности и хореограф почти всегда оказывается права.  
— Не то ребро.  
— Недокрут, Юра, ещё раз.  
— Здесь меньше резкости, сгладь, будет смотреться лучше.  
— Добавь скорости, могут придраться.  
— Ты катаешься или сваи заколачиваешь? — после особенно изматывающей и нервной тренировки. Юра в ответ скривился. После неудачного падения побаливала нога, и дорожка получилась действительно тяжеловесной.  
— Видел же, что я упал, чего он, — жаловался он вечером Отабеку. Алтын сочувственно улыбался в ответ.  
— Он по-своему прав, ты же знаешь. Во время выступления это сыграет против тебя.  
Мог бы и не говорить. Плисецкий сам всё прекрасно понимал. Да и Попович не стал бы так резко высказываться, если бы ему за день не вымотали все нервы спорами.  
И музыку он в сообщениях прислал действительно не похожую ни на то, что Юра катал раньше, ни на то, что Гоша катал сам. Но от её количества и от того, насколько разные были композиции, уже на второй день начала идти кругом голова. Он даже с Отабеком посоветовался в выборе. Но Алтын лишь указал на пару самых неудачных вариантов, которые и ему самому казались полной фигнёй. Это ничуть не помогло. Техника ложилась хорошо почти на каждую из оставшихся мелодий. Хотя, чего ещё можно было ожидать от Поповича, который катался на добрый десяток лет дольше Юры? И как тут вообще выбрать?  
Он окончательно признал поражение только через неделю постоянных прогонов музыки на повторе.  
— А что ты сам бы взял? — Георгий сделал глоток из бутылки и вопросительно взглянул на него. — Из той музыки, что ты мне накидал.  
— Я? Ничего. Это немного не моё, ты же сам просил не выбирать тебе то, что я катал бы сам.  
— Ну бля, ну как-то же ты их выбирал, значит было то, что понравилось больше? — Плисецкий начинал закипать.  
— Выбирал то, что ты смог бы презентовать. Если хочешь моё мнение, то тебе подошла бы модерновая скрипка на короткую программу. Например, вот эта, — Попович взял с бортика телефон и показал название трека в аудиозаписях. — И что-то из рока на произвольную. Это не слишком оригинально, но мне кажется, что ты смог бы выдержать настроение. И скорость у тебя очень хорошая для динамичной песни. Виктор, конечно, был по-своему прав, когда ставил тебе Агапе, чтобы поразить зрителя, но я не он. Да и сезон не тот, чтобы экспериментировать с образами.  
«И слава яйцам, что не Виктор», — вслух Юра этого так и не сказал. Георгий за время тренировок наглядно показал, чем он лучше Никифорова. Не стараясь при этом постоянно давить опытом и титулами. Зато помогал советами, как и всегда. Когда-то именно Попович научил его прыжку в шпагат, который так полюбился зрителям на показательных.  
А почитав обсуждения в сетях, где добрая половина соперников и большая часть спортивных блогеров все так же глумливо пророчила ему участь второго «Спящего Принца» с обязательным макияжем в половину лица, слезами и криками на льду, наравне с Гошей, Плисецкий окончательно решил, что честно отпашет с Поповичем до самого возвращения Якова, всем назло. К тому же пока ему Георгий ни теней, ни фиолетовых блёсток не предлагал.  
Скрипку на короткую программу он всё-таки взял. Музыка была без слов, яркая и драйвовая. Кататься под неё было одно удовольствие, потому что не нужно было изображать историю любви или какие-то драмы. Попович ему даже клип на неё прислал. Про Дикий Запад и крутых девчонок, скрутивших бандитов музыкой. О составе программы тоже пришлось поспорить. Юра с пеной у рта отстаивал четверной лутц. Попович в ответ принёс статистику его успешных выполнений на соревнованиях и попросил ещё раз хорошенько подумать. Статистика была так себе. И даже на тренировках он получался не всегда.  
— Но это даст большую базовую стоимость!  
— Успешно исполненный флип принесет больше баллов, чем падение с лутца. Флип тебе сейчас даётся легче, потому он надёжнее, — Юра раздражённо выдохнул. Он не для того с самого начала прошлого сезона пахал на этот лутц как проклятый, чтобы выбирать то, что надёжнее, но легче.  
— Попович, я уверен в нём. Если у тебя он на тренировках получается через раз и даже Никифоров на него забил, то я не буду! Что мне теперь из-за двух падений из десяти попыток дышать в спину Витьке, Кацудону и Леруа?! Вот уж ни хера!  
— Хорошо, Плисецкий. Если уверен, пусть будет лутц, — Георгий в отличие от Якова вопить не стал. Так было всегда. Даже когда сам Юра орал во всю немалую мощь лёгких, Попович в ответ со своей фирменной едва намечающейся улыбкой негромко парировал, иногда снисходительно, иногда насмешливо. Это бесило ещё больше и до омерзения напоминало Никифорова. Но Гоша, в отличие от Виктора, при этом сыпал такими убойными аргументами, что порой крыть было просто нечем. Приходилось неохотно, но всё-таки признавать его правоту или хотя бы искать компромисс. Поначалу это доводило до бешенства. Он матерился, пинал в раздевалке скамейки, жаловался в Скайпе Отабеку, что, отказавшись от Виктора в пользу Гоши, сменил шило на мыло. Но спустя месяц-полтора Юра привык и даже оценил, насколько легче было, прислушавшись к советам, принять собственное решение, даже если оно полностью совпадало с мнением Поповича, а не беспрекословно следовать навязанной воле Якова или Никифорова.  
До открытых прокатов ещё было время, чтобы отточить до совершенства лутц и разобраться с музыкой для произвольной программы. Юру уже тошнить начинало от разнообразия песен в наушниках. В итоге после советов Отабека, Милы, Гоши и даже Якова он всё-таки выбрал Квин. И за длину — не нужно было ничего добавлять, — и за несколько смен темпа, на которые отлично ложились разные части программы. И немного за статус. Всё-таки группа на слуху и песня известная, но не заезженная. Гоша одобрил. Судя по его плейлистам в социальных сетях, он вообще был матёрым рокером, в отличие от вечно слушающего и катающегося под классику или что-то на неё походящее Виктора. А ещё реально любил и чувствовал музыку. Почти как Отабек, разве что не пытался самостоятельно её писать или сводить. Они, впрочем, наверняка сошлись бы на почве любви к крутым тяжёлым ботинкам, футболкам с рок-группами и во многом схожих музыкальных вкусов.  
Барановская с явной неохотой согласилась немного помочь с хореографией для произвольной программы, хоть и презрительно поджимала губы, едва заслышав музыку. Вот с кем у Никифорова всегда было полное взаимопонимание. Странно, что Георгий тоже умел найти к Лилии подход. Не иначе Яков секретами поделился. Тем не менее, музыка была выбрана, технические элементы и хореография понемногу складывались воедино, образуя программу, наброски костюмов радовали, как никогда. Оставалось только раз за разом отрабатывать элементы, доводя до идеала.  
Юра знал, что Попович часто спрашивал совета у Якова, что порой ему приходилось тяжело, особенно совмещать с обязанностями тренера собственную подготовку к сезону. И к августу, когда основная часть подготовки была закончена, Гоша, похоже, вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь ему лишь изредка приходилось поправлять Плисецкого на тренировках или показывать на своём примере какие-то компоненты. И он мог сосредоточиться на своей программе. Плисецкий, порой наблюдая за ним, думал, что даже когда Георгий решит уйти из профессионального спорта, без работы точно не останется. Может, у Фельцмана такая идея давно зрела — вырастить из Гошана достойную замену себе?  
Дедушка, когда Юра приехал летом на неделю в гости, первым делом спросил, не обижает ли его Попович.  
— Не обижает, деда. Гоша клёвый и тренер хороший, — и сам удивился, поймав себя на мысли, что действительно так думает.  
Яков тоже понемногу шёл на поправку и к ноябрю обещал вернуться в Клуб Чемпионов. Но до этого следовало пережить ещё открытые прокаты, Ломбардию и домашний этап Гран-При. А Юра до сих пор получал сообщения с ехидными вопросами, научился ли он уже краситься как Гоша. Плисецкий никого разубеждать не торопился, даже надоедливых журналистов, задававших совершенно идентичные вопросы по сотому разу. Пусть себе зубоскалят, пока могут. Хорошо смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним.

*****

Лутц на открытых прокатах в Сочи вышел идеальным. Как и почти всё в обеих программах. Кое-какие огрехи ещё оставались, но к официальному началу сезона и их можно было исправить. Всё-таки смог, хотя летом пришлось пережить несколько крайне неприятных падений. После одного из них Юра две недели катался вовсе без прыжков, опасаясь усугубить полученное растяжение. Попович тогда без лишних слов помог дойти до медкабинета, подставив плечо для опоры, и находил, чем разнообразить тренировки даже без исполнения прыжковых элементов. Наверное, именно тогда Юра понял, что ему реально нравится с ним работать. Яков бы тоже помог, конечно, и так же придумал альтернативные нагрузки, но брюзжал бы после этого ещё месяц.  
Гоша собственную программу тоже откатал на ура. Технически менее сложная, зато компоненты как всегда на запредельном уровне. Именно они всегда мешали Юре смеяться над ним, каким бы странным ни был образ, музыка или костюм. Попович умел презентовать любое днище так, что оно смотрелось органично и приковывало внимание. Вот и сейчас он снова вдыхал жизнь в каждое выступление. Юра видел эскизы костюмов и мог представить себе яркий чёрно-красный вихрь зажигательного цыганского танца, который Гоша взял на короткую программу. И чёрную кожу с цветными полосами по спине, под нарезку из модных нынче, то эфемерно лёгких, то резковатых и техничных Драконов* в произвольной. С высокими прыжками и яркими музыкальными акцентами.  
Мила налетела на них рыжим торнадо после выступлений с поздравлениями и похвалами. Никифоров тоже подошёл. С бледной тенью обычной ухмылочки, которая никого не обманула. Неохотно поздравил и свалил по-быстрому, забыв даже дежурно пошутить на тему теней. Эта шутка за летние месяцы поистрепалась и вызывала только лёгкое раздражение. На пресс-конференции перед прокатами журналистов уже больше заботила готовность к сезону, чем образ.  
— Чего это с ним? — Виктор свою программу выполнил блистательно и вроде у него особых поводов для расстройства не наблюдалось.  
— Он Пхичиту проспорил, — Бабичева хихикнула. — Потому что у тебя в музыке для программ о романтике и несчастной любви ни слова.  
— Они что — ещё и ставки делали? — возмутился Плисецкий. — Совсем ебанулись, что ли?!  
— Ага. И как только видео по сети разойдётся, жди благодарности от Чуланонта. А вообще программы крутые. Я буду болеть за тебя, Юрец.  
— За себя поболей, Баба, — буркнул Юра.  
Бабичева рассмеялась и поспешила к подругам. Ей у нового тренера тоже было неплохо, судя по цветущему виду и сильной произвольной программе с трикселем.  
Интересно, а Гошан был в курсе, что на каждый их чих уже сделаны ставки? Судя по тому, как спокойно он отреагировал на слова Милы — был.  
— Ты же знал, да?  
Гоша хохотнул.  
— Да они особо и не скрывались.  
— А если бы не было вот этой всей херни, ты бы мне что-то другое поставил?  
— Не выдумывай, Юр. Просто у некоторых чрезмерно буйная фантазия. Или слишком скудная — как посмотреть. Все так впечатлились моей программой под Фею Карабос, что до смешного доходит. Или ты тоже думаешь, что я тебя на выступления заставлю краситься?  
— Ну нет. Вроде не говорил же ничего такого.  
— То есть всё-таки думал?  
— Ну бля, Гошан, а чего ты удивляешься? У тебя тогда такие фингалы были нарисованы — панды и готы дохли от зависти, — вскинулся Юра.  
— У тебя на показательной в Барселоне тоже были накрашены глаза. А мне они тогда, кстати, обернулись штрафом за излишнюю театральность. Тоже хочешь?  
Уел. В такие моменты Плисецкий его почти ненавидел.  
— Я понял.  
— Можешь утешать себя мыслью, что по крайней мере это не ты теперь должен Пхичиту за свои заблуждения, — Попович ухмыльнулся.  
Над этим стоило поразмыслить. Ещё один хороший повод обстебать придурка Никифорова. И кто там ещё ставил на то, что они повторят историю с Карабос.  
Всю правду о программах все равно знали только те, кто ни за что не поделится с любителями идиотских пари ни крупицей информации.

****  
— Давай, Юрец. Всё получится, — Георгий ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. Юра кивнул в ответ и оттолкнулся от борта, выкатываясь на центр. Отстранённо подумал, что Попович в своей любимой чёрной косухе без наворотов на фоне пижонских костюмов и дорогих дизайнерских пальто других тренеров выглядел подростком-бунтарём. Покружился немного, стряхивая последние остатки нервозности, приветственно вскинул затянутые в чёрную ткань руки под громогласное: «На льду представитель России Юрий Плисецкий!». Не могло не получиться. Столько работали над программой не для того, чтобы облажаться на первых же соревнованиях. И костюм получился крутым. Гоша сказал, что это больше всего походит на стимпанк: чёрная рубашка с кожаными манжетами разной длины, галстук с красивой булавкой, жилет под кожу, как и манжеты, украшенный шестерёнками и золотым кантом. И чёрные же брюки. Волосы собрали в хвост, а поверх обычной резинки закрепили чёрную бархатную ленту. Результат даже Лилии пришёлся по душе. Она сказала, что Юра впервые на её памяти выглядит по-настоящему достойно. Главное, что не было ничего лишнего, а каждую мелочь проверили по три раза — еще не хватало, чтобы какая-нибудь шестерёнка отвалилась и стоила баллов на выступлении.  
Впрочем, Плисецкий и сам себе нравился. И тем более приятно было осознавать, что каждая деталь образа обманывает ожидания соперников. Мила обмолвилась, что ей предлагали поставить ещё и на то, насколько Юра поддастся дурному влиянию Гоши в подготовке костюма для выступления. Она отказалась, а Попович посмеялся — к этому моменту костюмы были уже готовы.  
Он замер, скрестив перед лицом подрагивающие руки, отсчитывая про себя последние мгновения, прежде чем первые звуки скрипки обрушились со всех сторон сразу, захватывая дерзким ритмом и увлекая за собой. И за ним хотелось следовать. В высоченный лутц в самом начале, ослепительно-ярким акцентом, в унисон с меняющейся музыкой, слыша за пульсацией электронных басов громоподобные аплодисменты. Пауза, остановка — и выстрел пальцами в сторону трибун. Вот вам всем за сомнения.  
Вращение, дорожка, стремительная, яркая и артистичная — сама музыка подсказывала каждое движение, будила азарт, желание показать судьям весь лихой задор, на который только был способен. Программа — его лучший друг и одновременно злейший враг, которого нужно одолеть решительно, без сожалений и сомнений. Недрогнувшей рукой пустить пулю в лоб каждому скептику, заразить судей своим настроением. Каскад, аксель, вращения. Он чувствовал, что начинает уставать, но запрещал себе думать об этом. Совсем немного. Финальные вращения, бильман и точка, последний выстрел в толпу, взрывающуюся криками и громом аплодисментов. Лёгкие горели, а губы сами собой разъехались в улыбку, пока он раскланивался перед трибунами. Нашёл взглядом среди стоящих по ту сторону борта Георгия и Лилию. Попович с улыбкой кивнул, продолжая аплодировать вместе со всеми. Значит всё получилось, как задумано. Теперь можно выдохнуть, послушно замереть, позируя в КиКе для фотографа, отдышаться, утереть пот и дождаться оценок.  
— Не волнуйся, ошибки совсем несущественные были, главное все докрутил, без степ-аутов и падений.  
— Угу, — Плисецкий гипнотизировал экран, на котором должны были высветиться результаты. Даже зная, что откатал практически без ошибок, волнение подавить было ох как непросто. И лишь увидев оценку выше ста баллов, он наконец выдохнул с облегчением, даже не огрызнувшись привычно, когда Георгий потрепал его по волосам. Да похер. Тем, что поставил офигенную программу, Гошан такую вольность заслужил. Жаль, Никифоров в этом соревновании не участвовал. Хотелось бы посмотреть на его вытянувшуюся от удивления физиономию. А в том, что она вытянулась, Юра ни секунды не сомневался.  
На мониторах высветилась итоговая таблица. От ближайшего соперника — Микеле Криспино, безуспешно делавшего вид, что он вовсе не ставил на неудачу Юры, — его отделял добрый десяток баллов. Он даже не пытался сдерживать широкой самодовольной ухмылки. Дело было за малым — закрепить успех в завтрашнем выступлении с произвольной программой и доказать всем, что в серии Гран-При он никому не позволит себя превзойти.

*****  
Юра коротко зашипел от боли и встретил в отражении недовольный взгляд Барановской, чьи прохладные пальцы превращали хаос на его голове в замысловатую причёску. И почему опять приходится терпеть эту девчачью пытку? Тонкие косички, создающие эффект выбритых висков, конечно, не походили на изящные косы с памятной Апассионаты, но зато мороки с ними было не в пример больше. Лилия, как ни странно, одобрила Гошину идею и пришлось терпеть — противостоять их двойному натиску было даже сложнее, чем Якову. В который раз он пообещал себе по окончании сезона обрезать волосы к чертям и больше не мучиться. И знал, что скорее всего не сдержит обещания.  
Но несмотря на то, что кожу стягивало до боли и мучительно хотелось почесать виски и затылок, образ получился что надо. Гребень нарочито растрёпанных волос и причудливые узоры косичек превратили отражение в незнакомца. Бело-красная куртка, чёрная футболка под ней, чуть зауженные брюки с красными же лампасами. Облик бунтаря. Не удержавшись, сделал селфи и отправил Отабеку. Пусть полюбуется раньше всех. Алтын в ответ прислал смайлик с оттопыренным пальцем. Вот и зашибись. Хотелось на лёд прямо сейчас, чтобы выплеснуть всё нервное напряжение и показать соперникам, где раки зимуют. Но пока готовилась к выходу на разминку только первая группа, и пришлось по настоянию Гоши посидеть в уголочке, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу и выводя этим из себя Лилию.  
— Не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо, — Гоша, с салфетницей в руках и рюкзаком за плечами, присел рядом.  
Юра и не волновался. Волноваться было нужно из-за Гран-При, из-за отбора на Игры, за Чемпионаты Европы и Мира. А вовсе не за результаты этапа Челленджера. Но это генеральная репетиция старта настоящей борьбы и хотелось поскорее доказать себе и всем остальным, что к этой борьбе он готов. Гоше вот не нужно было объяснять. Он сам на следующей неделе должен был ехать в Америку на свой этап.  
— Гошан.  
— Что?  
— Только не вздумай сливаться в сезоне из-за того, что меня тренируешь.  
— Даже не мечтай, Юрец. Если ты думаешь, что путёвка у тебя в кармане, то зря.  
— Вот и заебца.  
— Юрий, прекрати выражаться, — одёрнула его Барановская.  
Плисецкий закатил глаза, заметил на периферии взгляда тщательно сдерживаемую улыбку Поповича и почувствовал, что наконец расслабляется. Чего он и правда себя накручивает? Разве Гоша хоть раз давал повод усомниться в том, что он будет бороться до конца?  
Об этом он думал и на разминке, и когда вышел на лёд, под приветственные крики болельщиков. И лишь немного о том, насколько его образ и программа не оправдает идиотских ожиданий соперников.  
Выдох, первые звуки клавишных, и его маленькая жизнь на льду началась. И он проживает её насыщенно и красиво, от первого прыжка до финального вращения, от медленных переливов пианино, под которые так легко выполнять даже самые сложные прыжки к агрессивным гитарным переборам, в которые идеально попадают дорожка и каскад. Ему неожиданно комфортно в этой музыке от первого до последнего аккорда, и судьи наверняка это видят. И пусть выезд со второго каскада получился не слишком чистым, и он едва не сорвал сальхов в конце, но это всё мелочи, которые ничего не решат. Это понимание пришло в мгновение, когда Юра замер с воздетой к небу рукой. Он долго не мог согласиться на эту позу, потому что: «Ну бля, как на мемасах буду, что это вообще?». Потом согласился, когда окончательно решили с костюмом. Косить, так косить до конца. В этом сезоне ему можно почти всё.  
— Отлично, — Юра молча кивнул, всё ещё тяжело дыша и принимая из рук Георгия чехлы. Он знал, что всё получилось на ура. Оставалось узнать лишь итоговые оценки и удостовериться, что ожидания не обманули. А потом можно наконец немного расслабиться.  
Гоша, когда показали финальные результаты, коротко и сильно стиснул его ладонь в рукопожатии и улыбался так искренне и довольно, что Юра немного смутился. Впервые его успехам так радовался кто-то, кроме дедушки. С Яковом было иначе, к его радости всегда примешивалась изрядная ложка дёгтя в виде ворчания о технике. Попович же был рад безо всяких условностей, не торопясь омрачить победу замечаниями и разбором ошибок. И Плисецкий поймал себя на мысли, что был бы совсем не против продолжить работать с ним. И тут же отогнал её. Скоро начнется серия Гран-При, вернётся Яков и будет не до праздных размышлений. А пока он стал триумфатором Ломбардия Трофи и, улыбаясь с верхней ступени подиума, ощущал себя готовым к новой борьбе за право называться лучшим из лучших.

*****  
«Я пришлю тебе сценарий на почту», — Виктор тяжело вздохнул и отложил телефон.  
— Ю-у-ри-и, твой лучший друг — безжалостное чудовище, — Кацуки молча покачал головой, даже не скрывая улыбки.  
— А я говорил тебе, что спорить с Пхичитом бесполезно. У него никто ещё пари не выиграл.  
— Об этом ты не упоминал, — пробурчал Никифоров. Юри в ответ обезоруживающе улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
Телефон звякнул, оповещая о новом письме. Виктор поморщился. Теперь придётся неизвестно сколько изображать хомячка в шоу тайца. Но кто же мог предположить, что Плисецкий и Попович не просто не разругаются в пух и прах в первую же неделю, но и смогут сработаться, создадут отличные программы, и Юра станет таким серьёзным соперником? И никаких страз, блёсток и чёрных теней. Даже как-то обидно, он ведь с Георгием тренировался вместе больше десяти лет, а, оказывается, совсем его не знал. Впрочем, шоу Чуланонта могло стать по меньшей мере забавным опытом, особенно если предприимчивый Пхичит каждому, кто сомневался в исходе сотрудничества Юрия и Гоши, ставил условием проигрыша участие в своей постановке. С таким звёздным составом проект просто обречён на оглушительный успех. И может удастся уговорить Чуланонта хотя бы не на роль грызуна?  
— Ю-у-у-ри. Ты ведь не бросишь меня одного в этом шоу, да?  
Кацуки в ответ лишь тяжело вздохнул. Виктор знал, что он уже согласен, нужно лишь поднять этот вопрос через пару дней, сделав вид, что дал время на раздумья.  
А с Плисецким будет интересно потягаться на этапах и Чемпионате России. Давно у него не было настолько впечатляющего соперника в родной стране. Так что можно было даже поблагодарить так кстати случившуюся болезнь Якова и скрытые тренерские таланты Поповича.

****  
— И они что — реально согласились участвовать в этом убогом шоу Чуланонта?! И Виктор, и Джей-Джей тоже? Да ещё и бесплатно?!  
— Пхичит сказал, что у него хватит компромата на всех, если нарушат уговор, — Мила убрала телефон и потянулась. — И никому не хочется знать, правду он говорит или блефует.  
Конечно, не хочется. На банкетах такое бывало, что даже несколько фото, слитых в сеть, произвели бы фурор с заголовками во всех газетах и социальных сетях в стиле: «ШОК!».  
— Сами виноваты. Вот пусть теперь хомячками по льду поскачут. А мы посмотрим и поржём. Будут в следующий раз думать, прежде чем спорить на чужие программы.  
Яков вышел с затянувшегося больничного неделю назад, и всё вернулось на круги своя. Сезон набирал обороты. Позади остался не менее триумфальный, чем в Италии, домашний этап Гран-При. Юру ждала Франция и, если всё сложится удачно, Финал, а после — напряжённая борьба с Никифоровым и Гошей за путёвку в Корею.  
И ещё приятнее, чем новость о Викторе, которому придётся несколько месяцев подряд рассекать по льду в идиотском костюме хомячка, было согласие Гоши официально стать его хореографом на следующие сезоны. С одобрения Якова и ворчливого признания, что даже он не ожидал от Георгия такого терпения в работе с Плисецким.  
А пока они с Милой сидели у телевизора и ждали начала разминки второй группы на Кубке Китая. В этот раз Попович был просто обязан порвать там всех. 

 

КП: Lindsey Stirling — Roundtable Rival  
ПП Queen — Bohemian Rhapsody

Для Гоши:  
КП : Gypsy Dance (Из балета "Дон Кихот")  
*ПП: Imagine Dragons (medley)


End file.
